Wedding
by baby baekkie
Summary: Kejutan pernikahan untuk Hyukjae dari sang terkasih yang sekian lama tak saling bertemu. KyuHyuk / oneshoot


Title : Wedding

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Leght : Oneshot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Genderswitch

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **Don't forgot review**

 **At Incheon Airport**

 **07.00 A.M KST**

Mobil yang Heechul dan Hyukjae tumpangi berbelok masuk ke tempat parkir yang ada di bandara Incheon.

"Eomma mau menjemput seseorang? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Hyukjae ingin tahu. Pasalnya sang eomma langsung menyeretnya pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Heechul hanya diam dan keluar dari mobil. Ibu kandung dari Lee Hyukjae itu memerintahkan supirnya untuk menurunkan koper dari bagasi belakang diikuti dengan tatapan penasaran yang dilayangkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Eomma mau pergi keluar negeri? Lalu kenapa Baekhyun tidak ikut?" Tanyanya pada sang ibu. Ia sangat bingung saat ini, jika memang ibunya akan pergi tak mungkin adik tirinya – Baekhyun- ditinggal kan.

"Diamlah, Lee Hyukjae. Dan bawa kopermu," perintah wanita paruh baya itu.

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya "Koperku? eomma mau membawaku kemana?" Heechul tetap diam, wanita itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan mendahului putrinya .

"Heechul~a, disini!" Heechul menoleh saat mendengar suara TOP yang memanggilnya.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie~" sapa pria tampan itu sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya langsung memudar saat melihat tatapan Hyukjae yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Anakmu kenapa?" bisiknya di telinga Heechul.

"Biarkan saja. Aku belum memberitahunya kita akan pergi kemana, makanya dia begitu." TOP hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Heechul mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tas jinjingnya dan mengulurkannya pada Hyukjae "Ini tiketmu"

Gadis itu mengambilnya dan menelusuri tiket itu dengan matanya, mencari nama tempat tujuan yang ada pada tiket itu.

"Paris?" desisnya tak percaya. "Eomma bercanda!"

"Tidak"

"Tapi… eomma, aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

"Semuanya sudah tersedia dalam kopermu. Eomma yang menyiapkan semuanya. Jadi kau tenang saja."

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **At Charles de Gaulle Airport**

 **12.00 P.M (Waktu Paris)**

Hyukjae meregangkan tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya pegal karena duduk selama 12 jam di pesawat. Benar-benar perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan baginya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Heechul sambil melihat wajah anaknya.

"Tidak juga"

"Bagus. Masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan sekarang"

"Mwo?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. "Memangnya eomma mau membawaku kemana lagi?"

"Secret" Ujar Heechul, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan TOP hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah anak tirinya itu. Saat mereka berjalan kearah luar bandara sudah ada mobil yang menunggu mereka di luar bandara.

Semakin banyak rasa penasaran yang memenuhi otak Hyukjae, ini sangat aneh karena tiba-tiba saja saat ia bangun tidur ibunya menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap-siap dan sekarang dia sudah berada di Paris. ' _Apakah_ _eomma nya mau berbulan madu dengan appa tirinya? tapi kenapa ia juga harus diajak?'_ pikirnya bingung.

Hyukjae melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Pemandangan kota Paris yang mengagumkan menyita perhatiannya. Menara effel yang sangat dikaguminya terlihat jelas. Hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko gaun pengantin, Hyukjae makin mengerutkan daahinya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin dilakukan eommanya?

"Kemarikan cincin pertunanganmu" ujar Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae.

"Ne" Tanyanya bingung.

"Cincinmu, sayang~" Katanya sambil menunjuk cincin pertunangan yang melingkar di jari manis Hyukjae. Gadis itu melepaskan cincinnya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada eommanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Berhentilah bertanya pada eomma. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti" Wanita itu menyerahkan cincin Hyukjae kepada suaminya "Ayo turun!" Ajaknya pada sang anak yang masih terdiam di kursinya. Setelah mereka turun, mobil itu pun pergi entah kemana.

Hyukjae melangkah ragu memasuki toko besar itu. Beberapa pelayan menyambut kedatangannya dengan ramah, membuatnya ia tersenyum pada beberapa pelayan yang menyambutnya dan berjalan ke dalam ruangan mengikuti ibunya.

"Kau pilihlah sendiri gaun yang kau inginkan, eomma akan menunggumu disini" Kata Heechul sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Tapi untuk apa eomma? Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, cepat pilih! Kita tak memilik banyak waktu"

Akhirnya meski ia masih amat sangat bingung, ia tetap menuruti perintah ibunya. Hyukjae mulai menyapukan pandangannya ke arah gaun-gaun cantik yang berjejer rapih. Matanya terus menelisik satu per satu gaun yang ada di ruangan itu, hingga akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada satu gaun. Gaun itu berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita dan aksen bunga.

"Aku mau yang ini saja" Hyukjae membawa gaun itu kehadapan sang ibu. Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat pilihan sang anak, gaun yang sederhana namun cantik.

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya untuk berdandan"

"Eh? T-tapi eomma aku-" Perkataan Hyukjae terputus saat ia sudah digiring untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan lain yang terdapat meja rias di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap bayangannya di cermin. Penata rias itu menggelung rambutnya di belakang kepala, dengan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menjuntai di sisi wajahnya. Riasan yang sederhana namun tetap bisa memancarkan kecantikan seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Ayo! Mobilnya sudah menunggu di luar," ujar Heechul, membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya. Heechul mengandeng tangan Hyukjae, membantu gadis itu berjalan karena Hyukjae nampak kesulitan dengan gaunnya yang menjuntai hingga menutupi kakinya.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik anakku" Heechul mengusap punggung tangan anaknya "Eomma harap kau bisa terus tersenyum bahagia, karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagianku juga"

"Gomawo eomma" Ucap Hyukjae penuh haru, meski ia masih belum mengerti kenapa ia berdandan seperti ini tapi ia tetap terharu mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Jangan menangis nanti make up mu luntur" Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum kearah Hyukjae.

Heechul membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mobil tapi langsung tersentak kaget saat melihat siapa yang sudah duduk di dalamnya.

"APPA?!" Pekiknya heboh.

"Hai, sayang~" Sapa Hankyung

"Kenapa appa juga ada disini?"

"Kyuhyun meminta appa secara khusus agar appa dapat meluangkan waktu untuk datang kesini. Lagipula mana mungkin appa tidak datang ke pernikahan anak gadis appa?"

"Mwo? Menikah? Siapa yang akan menikah?" Ujar Hyukjae kaget.

"Ish... pabbo kenapa kau malah memberitahunya" Marah Heechul, ia memukul lengan Hankyung pelan.

"Eh? Jadi ini rahasia ya?" Tanya Hankyung dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Ck" Heechul mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dengan tingkah mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ja-jadi aku akan me-nikah?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan tampang shok tak percaya "T-tapi bukankah Kyuhyun masih mengurus perusahaan yang ada di London?"

"Tunanganmu itu dipindah tugaskan di korea sejak satu bulan yang lalu sayang, apa dia tak memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Ani appa. Semalam saat ia menelponku dia bilang ia masih berada di London"

Sebenarnya Hyukjae sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tak memberitahukannya perihal dipindah tugaskan ke Korea tapi bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum bahagia saat ia sadar bahwa kini pernikahannya disaksikan oleh orangtua kandungnya.

.

.

 **At Notre Dame**

 **02.30 P.M (waktu Paris)**

Hyukjae turun dari atas mobil dengan kaki yang benar-benar gemetaran, nyaris tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya dengan benar. Astaga, ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Dan kini ia berada di sebuah tempat yang ia yakini bernama Notre Dame.

Hankyung berdiri di samping Hyukjae, merapikan jasnya dan menatap anak gadisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini bungamu." Hankyung memberikan buket bunga perpaduan antara bunga lilac ungu, lilac putih, rose pink dan baby breath. Hyukjae mengambil buket bunga itu dari tangan appanya.

"Appa, aku gugup sekali," rengeknya manja.

Appanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukjae, memberi senyuman yang menenangkan "Gandeng tangan appa dan usahakan agar kau tidak terjatuh."

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan appanya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

Mereka melangkah memasuki gereja, hal itu membuat Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di lengan appanya, berusaha keras menghilangkan kegugupannya. Hal itu menjadi semakin sulit saat ia melihat Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya dalam balutan jas putihnya berdiri di depan altar. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan, ingin sekali rasanya Hyukjae berlari kearahnya dan memelukknya karena rasa rindu yang selama dua tahun ini ia simpan.

Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan tangan menggenggam buket bunga mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan ekspresi terpesonanya akan penampilan tunangannya yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya.

Dan hal itu juga terjadi pada Kyuhyun, untuk beberapa detik matanya sedikit melebar, menatap kagum kearah Hyukjae, walaupun dia berhasil menjaga ekspresinya sesaat kemudian dan memasang tampang coolnya lagi.

Di deretan bangku paling depan terlihat terlihat Yoona ibu tirinya duduk bersama Heechul, Baekhyun beserta TOP. Tak lupa juga ahra dan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun serta teman-temannya turut hadir dalam upacara sacral itu.

Akhirnya Hyukjae sampai di altar. Appanya memberikan tangan Hyukjae, membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya dengan telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Sepertinya dia sama gugupnya dengan Hyukjae.

Mereka berdua berbalik menghadap pendeta yang berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah. Pendeta itu berdeham sesaat dan mulai membacakan kalimat-kalimat yang biasa terdengar dalam acara pernikahan. Hingga sampai pada saat pendeta itu meminta kedua insan itu untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Hyukjae memang menginginkan pernikahan tradisional dimana kedua pengantin harus membacakan janji pernikahan sendiri, bukannya menunggu pendeta mengucapkannya dan hanya menjawab "I do" atau "Saya Bersedia". Itu terasa tidak sakral di mata Hyukjae. Terlalu mudah untuk mengikat dua orang anak manusia seumur hidup.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun menjadikan Lee Hyukjae untuk menjadi istriku, teman hidupku, dan ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku berjanji untuk hidup denganmu dalam suka dan duka, mencintaimu hingga maut merenggut nyawaku"

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan lantang, suaranya terdengar mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Mendadak Hyukjae merasa wajahnya memerah tidak karuan, karena Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan lekat. Memang seperti itu peraturannya, tapi gadis itu merasa tatapan itu mengganggu sistem kerja tubuhnya dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus.

"Miss Lee? Your turn"

Hyukjae tersentak saat suara Pendeta itu terdengar di telinganya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat kegugupan Hyukjae.

' _Sial! Aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri di hadapan banyak orang_ ' Dengus Hyukjae dalam hati.

"A…." Suara Hyukjae terdengar sedikit gemetar saat mulai mengucapkan janji pernikahan itu. gadis itu berdeham sedikit, mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang semakin bertalu-talu "Aku, Lee Hyukjae, menjadikanmu Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamiku, teman hidupku dan satu-satunya cintaku. Aku memberimu seluruh hatiku dan cintaku dari hari ini hingga maut memisahkan kita"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Hyukjae dan memasangkan cincin baru bertahtakan safir blue untuk menggantikan cincin pertunangan mereka yang sudah melingkar di jari manis Hyukjae selama 4 tahun.

"Silahkan mencium pengantinmu"

"Ayo Hyung, cium istrimu!" Teriak Sehun penuh semangat sambil mengacung-acungkan kamera digitalnya. Namun hal itu langsung mendapatkan elusan sayang dari Luhan.

"Tidak usah malu-malu karena ada kami. Ayo cepat!" Kini giliran Heechul dan ibu Kyuhyun yang menggoda.

Hyukjae menoleh saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya ringan. Pria itu menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menyentuhkan bibirnya sekilas di bibir wanita yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Tak terlalu lama karena pria itu tak mau kehilangan kontrol di depan banyak orang. Tapi kecupan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah.

"Sayang~" Panggil Kyuhyun lembut, sehingga membuat Hyukjae menoleh kearahnya "Tu es si belle avec cette robe." (Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu)

.

.

.

 **At De Crillon Hotel**

 **05.00 P.M (waktu Paris)**

Setelah acara pemberkatan pernikahan, pasangan pengantin baru itu memilih mengadakan resepsi pernikahannya di De Crillon Hotel. Salah satu hotel mengagumkan yang langsung menghadap ke Eiffel dan Les Halles. Kyuhyun menyewa Ball Room hotel untuk menampung sekitar 300 orang tamu yang sebagian besar adalah kolegan bisnis sang ayah dan ayah mertuanya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pinggang istrinya.

"Hmm" Gumam Hyukjae.

"Apa kau mau langsung istirahat saja di kamar?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi halus Hyukjae.

"Ani, itu akan sangat tidak sopan, Kyu" Tolak Hyukjae ia makin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang suami.

"Hyukkie~~" Terdengar suara Sungmin yang kini berjalan menghampiri pasangan pengantin baru itu. "Eonnie~~" Suara Baekhyun ikut terdengar setelahnya. Kedua wanita itu memeluk Hyukjae secara bersamaan.

"Chukkae~" Ucap mereka kompak.

Hyukja tersenyum "Ne, terima kasih"

"Dimana Wookie dan Luhan?" Tanya Hyukjae pada sahabat dan adik tirinya itu.

"Kami disini" Jawab dua orang wanita yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Woah~ Wookie perutmu sudah membesar" Seru Hyukjae heboh, ia memeluk tubuh mungil sahabat yang sudah satu tahun ini tak pernah ia temui karna sang sahabat yang pindah ke Jepang "Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Ryeowook membalas pelukan sahabatnya "Aku senang akhirnya kau dinikahi juga oleh si evil ini" Katanya sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menjadi lelaki yang pantas untuknya sebelum aku menikahinya"

"Ck… tapi-"

"Sudahlah sayang, yang terpenting mereka sudah menikah sekarang" Sela Yesung sebelum Ryeowook menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Ryeowook mencebikkan bibir bawahnya, yang membuahkan tawa dari yang lainnya, melihat tinggah wanita hamil itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Jadi bagaimana kabar keponakanku ini?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan topic perbincangan diantara mereka.

Ryeowook tersenyum "Baik dan sehat" Jawabnya sambil mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu eonni?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, pasalnya perut Ryeowook nampak sangat besar.

"Enam bulan Luhannie"

"Woah… baru enam bulan tapi perutmu sudah seperti Sembilan bulan eon" Baekhyun menimpali, ia mengelus perut buncit Ryeowook. Mulutnya membulat takjub.

"Nanti jika kalian hamil perut kalian juga akan membuncit seperti ini" Celetuk Ryeowook memandang kearah Hyukjae, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Dan saat melahirkan kalian akan merasakan sakit setelah itu tubuh kalian akan berisi sepertiku" Timpal Sungmin.

Wajah ketiga gadis itu berubah menampakkan kengerian karena membayangkan perut mereka membuncit lalu rasa sakit saat melahirkan.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat raut wakah ketiga gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi kalian akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang wanita yang sempurna, percayalah kalian tak akan merasakan rasa sakitnya lagi ketika kalian melihat wajah malaikat kecil kalian" Ujar Sungmin.

"Noona dimana suamimu dan si kecil Minseok?" Tanya Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar sang kekasih berhenti membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Suamiku tidak bisa datang karna ada pekerjaan di Jeju dan Minseok aku titipkan pada eomma" Jawab Sungmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian suka dengan kamar yang kusiapkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, Pemandangannya sangat bagus. Kalau saja Ryeowook sedang tidak hamil kami bisa sekalian honeymoon" Jawab Yesung, mengerling nakal pada Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung benar. Kalau saja kami sudah menikah kami juga bisa melakukan honeymoon. Benarkan baby" Chanyeol merangkul mesra pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sipit memandang sengit kearah Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol "Ne, aku juga mau honeymoon" gumamnya tanpa sadar tatapan tak bersahabat yang dilayangkan oleh Luhan.

"Dasar mesum" Ujar Luhan dan Baekhyun kompak tak lupa sebuah cubitan sayang di pinggang sang kekasih.

"Auw" Ringisan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan Sehun. Disambut dengan gelak tawa dari yang lain.

.

.

.

"Koperku…."

"Sudah diantar oleh appamu kesini" potong Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu Hyukjae selesai bicara.

Hyukjae mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun sambil memandangi arsitektur hotel yang begitu mewah, didesain seperti istana-istana bangsawan Eropa pada zaman dulu. Akhirnya pria itu berhenti di depan pintu salah satu kamar dan saat pintu itu dibuka, Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, terhenti di depan pintu, membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa hmm?" Tanya pria itu lembut.

"Berapa uang yang kau hamburkan untuk ini semua? Ini pemborosan Kyu"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan menatap istrinya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ya ampun sayang~~ Kau pikir aku akan langsung jatuh miskin setelah mengadakan pernikahan diluar negeri dan menginap di hotel mewah? Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau itu yang kau takutkan."

Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, berdiri condong ke arah Hyukjae. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana bahannya sedangkan matanya menatap gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya lekat-lekat.

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak lama, sayang~" ujarnya dengan nada lelah "Bagiku pernikahan yang hanya akan aku jalani sekali dalam hidupku ini harus dilakukan dengan special" Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Sebaiknya kau mandilah lebih dulu"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 **Hyukjae POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi hotel mewah ini. sesungguhnya sudah sedari tadi aku selesai tapi… aku teringat akan sesuatu. Malam ini akan menjadi malam pertama aku dan Kyuhyun, aku sadar betul apa yang biasanya dilakukan pada saat malam pertama dan itu membuatku sangat gugup.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan harus melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun. Bukannya tidak suka hanya saja… aku merasa malu. Setelah dua tahun tak bertemu, kali ini aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya dengan status yang baru. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Aku berjalan kearah koperku yang aku bawa kedalam kamar mandi, dan setelah koper itu terbuka aku terperangah dengan isinya yang penuh dengan lingerie berbagai model.

' _Gila, kenapa isi koperku seperti ini? ini pasti pekerjaan eomma. Otthe? Aku tidak mau memakai itu'_

Dengan terpaksa aku keluar hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe. Aku mau mengambil ponselku, memprotes pada eomma. Saat aku baru keluar aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sudah puas mandinya nyonya Cho?" Tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ne, kau bisa mandi sekarang" Dengan cepat aku beringsut menjauhinya, mengambil poselku yang ada di atas meja nakas. Aku langsung mendial nomor eomma.

Hyukjae POV End

.

.

.

" _Yeobseo" Sahut di seberang line telpon._

"Eomma, kenapa di koperku hanya ada lingerie?" Tanya Hyukjae to the point saat mendengar sahutan dari sang eomma.

" _Karena kau membutuhkannya sayang"_ Jawab eommanya santai

"Mwo? Eomma aku tak mau memakai pakaian kekurangan bahan seperti itu"

" _Wae? Ini kan malam pertamamu sayang, kau harus bisa menggoda Kyuhyun dengan pakaian itu"_

"Ish… itu memalukan eomma"

" _Kenapa harus malu, nanti juga kau akan telanjang di hadapannya"_

Wajah Hyukjae memerah mendengar penuturan dari eommanya "Tapi aku-"

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau pakai saja pakaian yang eomma siapkan. Eomma ingin cepat menimang cucu"_ Setelah mengatakan itu Heechul langsung memutus sambungan telpon itu secara sepihak.

"Yeobseo… eomma?" Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya frustasi "Aish… ottokhe?"

Hyukjae kembali membuka kopernya memilih lingerie yang menurutnya masuh layak untuk dipakai. Akhirnya ia mengenakan lingerie berbahan satin berwarna hitam, ia mengenakannya dengan terburu-buru, lalu memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, baginya pakaian ini sama saja seperti telanjang.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk naik keatas tempat tidur lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampilkan Kyuhyun dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celama pendek dengan handuk kecil mengalung di lehernya.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?"

Hyukjae terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara bass milik suaminya. Perlahan ia mendongak, mendapati lelaki yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun naik keatas tempat tidur lalu menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyukjae.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, Hyukjae memasang wajah bingung "Pernikahan kita. Kau suka?

Hyukjae menatap suaminya tak percaya. Pertanyaannya terdengar tidak masuk akal di telinganya. Siapa sih gadis yang tak suka saat diberikan sebuah kejutan resepsi pernikahan di gereja terkenal seperti Notre Dame lalu menginap di hotel mewah?

"Sangat sangat suka. Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil memasang senyum terbaik.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan bermain dengan rambut Hyukjae yang tergerai, memuntirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Tadinya aku sedikit takut melihat reaksimu, aku takut kau tak menyukainya"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja aku suka, hanya gadis bodoh yang tak suka menikah di tempat romantis seperti Paris" Katanya sambil terkekeh. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya, merengkuh sang istri dalam dekapannya.

"Kuharap kau akan mengingat moment ini untuk selamanya" Gumamnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum, tangannya terulur keluar dari dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya mengusap rahang suaminya "Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya kyu"

"Kenapa kau menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut?"  
Mendengar itu Hyukjae makin menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas leher "A-ani. Aku hanya… kedinginan hehe" Jawabnya gugup.

Kyuhyun memandang curiga kearah istrinya "Kau…. Sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?"

"Ani" Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya agar tak memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat lalu setelahnya ia menyeringai, teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah… apa kau sedang memakai lingerie?"

"Ba-bagaiamana kau bisa tahu?"

"Eomma yang memberitahukannya. Eomma bilang ia sudah tak sabar ingin menimang cucu, bagaimana kalau kita mengabulkn keinginannya eoh?" Kyuhyun mengerling nakal.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah "I-itu…. aku…. Aku… maafkan aku"

"Wae? Kau masih belum siap hmm?" Kyuhyun menarik dagu Hyukjae dengan lembut agar gadis itu memandang kearahnya "Dengar. Jika kau belum siap aku tak akan memaksamu sayang. Aku menikahimu bukan karna aku menginginkan tubuhmu tapi karna aku ingin membuatmu untuk tetap bersamaku selamanya"

Hyukjae menatap mata sang suami yang memancarkan ketulusan dan kehangatan, tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum "Aku tahu. Aku bukannya tak mau hanya saja aku… malu" cicitnya diakhir kaliamat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, ia menangkup wajah sang istri dengan sebelah tangannya lalu mendongakkan wajah cantik itu. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah istrinya lalu mengecup bibir plum itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Tak perlu malu sayang, bukankah kau juga akan melihat tubuhku juga"

Wajah Hyukjae makin memerah, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik suaminya.

"Hey… ayolah sayang~ ini malam pertama kita. Aku juga penasaran dengan lingerie yang dibelikan oleh eommamu"

"Ba-baiklah tapi kau harus menutup matamu dulu"

"Kenapa harus menutup mata?" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah aku tak jadi menunjukkannya padamu"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tanda ia menyerah dengan keinginan Hyukjae " Baik aku akan menutup mataku" Pria itu menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan mengintip!"

"Iya sayang~"

Dengan perlahan Hyukjae menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu" Perintahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah bidadarinya. Ia menatap istrinya tanpa berkedip, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Bidadarinya sangat mengaggumkan, Kyuhyun bisa kapan saja kehilangan kendali jika ia terus dihadapkan pada sosok mengangumkan didepannya ini.

"Ishh… berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mesum itu" Hyukjae menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Jangan ditutupi. Aku sedang mengaggumi keindahan pahatan tuhan" Katanya, menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae.

"Ehem" Kyuhyun berdeham "Jadi… bisa kita mulai?" Tanyanya pada sang istri.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan suaminya, Hyukjae sungguh sangat malu. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kagum? Memuja? Entahlah yang jelas Hyukjae serasa ditelanjangi hanya karena tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Tamat dengan tidak elitnya. Ini cuma ff iseng saya, maaf kalo jelek. Ini sebagai selingan buat readers sekalian yang nunggu lanjutan ff saya yang ga update-update. Semoga suka.

Mau sekuel?


End file.
